


'Cause It's Too Cold for You Here

by krkw_soratokuu



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Camping, Fluff(?), I mean they are cute so why not, M/M, Playing guitar and singing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 在一輪口哨和起哄過後，Neil抱起了自己的那把吉他，圓滑的木頭琴身抵在翹起的二郎腿上。他試探性地刷了刷弦，共鳴箱發出的聲音飽滿而柔和，和營火點亮的溫暖意外地相襯。Ives一手撐著頭，斜斜地看著Neil，對方面對調侃只是自信地回以微笑，嘴上說著類似：「以前玩過」、「想說難得輕鬆一趟就帶來了」的話語。而事實證明Ives的預感也沒有錯太多——Neil在應答完後轉向了他，並挑了挑眉頭，讓Ives不得不輕咳了一聲，試圖掩蓋自己一瞬間的動搖。但當他在眼角餘光瞥見了Wheeler的笑容時，他拿在手裡的棉花糖差一些就要抖落到地上。天殺的，Neil——Ives咬了咬嘴唇，故作鎮定地將棉花糖送到嘴邊。他可沒多喜歡這種被隱瞞了什麼的感覺。——天能組織的員工旅行，天知道Neil怎麼變出那把該死的吉他的。
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Kudos: 7





	'Cause It's Too Cold for You Here

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道ㄟ他們兩個就很香（好詞窮）  
> 先感謝陪我聊梗的泱泱 不然真的是不會寫出東西XDD  
> &也謝謝幫校對的朋友 直接把Neil打成Niel錯整篇的我實在太荒唐XDDD
> 
> ・其實只是我自己吉他練一練手指痛想讓他們也來一下（？

說起來，天能組織雖然以拯救世界為己任，體能訓練和各項操演次數頻繁得不在話下，但平日的休閒倒也沒有被忽略，提供給他們的社交時間還是十分充足。

但就連Neil——會頂著一頭鳥巢吹著口哨走進會議室，然後笑嘻嘻地盯著正要上臺進行簡報的Ives的那個Neil——有時候都覺得組織以調劑心靈為名義所提供的社交活動好像太多了。

那是一趟名為犒賞的員工旅遊，慶祝他們階段性的任務成功，三天兩夜的海邊行程，輪休的人全部強制參加。

Neil其實挺好奇他們是否真的有多餘的經費進行這樣的活動，以及強制參加的必要性，不過他也明白有些問題似乎是不要被拋上檯面會好一些。

也還好行前說明會時他見到了自己這次同行的夥伴，站在電子白板前的那人正振振有詞地講述行程細節，眉頭擰得死死的，儼然把這場被視為放鬆的旅行也當成生死交關的瞬間。

這讓Neil有些想笑，他倒也不知道該不該慶幸Ives也被迫參與了。

說起來Ives也沒有跟他差上幾歲，但總是緊鎖的眉頭讓那名軍人的眉間被刻下了幾道深深的皺紋，簡直像是全世界的人都欠他一頓午餐錢。

Neil把身體的重量給全部放上了柔軟舒適的椅背，然後在Ives的凝視下歡快地讓椅子轉了個圈。他藏不住上揚的嘴角。

——沒有什麼是比在長途旅程中招惹他們組織的小隊長更有趣的事了。

說明會結束後，Ives連續幾天看到Neil都是副欲言又止的表情，但每當他出聲叫住Neil，後者又會盡己所能地擺出無辜的表情，讓Ives還是選擇把話給放下。

誰都能看出Neil腦子裡正打著某種算盤，就連Wheeler都是饒富趣味地看著他們的來往。到頭來，在他們的高壓生活下，無傷大雅的小玩笑終究是受歡迎的，而Neil更是這之中的佼佼者。

想當然爾，當Ives看著Neil身上背著一個大大的黑色袋子走到集合地點時，臉上的無奈簡直像是要Neil乾脆給他一個痛快，早點了事讓他少一些掙扎。

「那又是什麼玩意兒——」

面對Ives不帶威嚇效果的質問——至少對他來說不是——Neil只是眨了眨眼睛，理所當然地說著：「吉他啊。」

Ives張開嘴，想說些什麼，最後又閉上了。Wheeler在一旁挑起眉頭。

那或許可以說是天賦了，關於Neil都是怎麼堵上組織裡其他人的嘴的，Ives當然是其中之一，甚至是頭頭都拿他沒辦法。說起來也是因為他們都知道Neil自始至終都會將任務的成功放到第一順位，於是過程中他的小任性往往都會被容忍的。

更遑論這次只是趟員工旅遊，Ives更沒有理由去阻止Neil帶上任何東西。

當車門被關上時，坐上副駕駛座的Wheeler輕輕地用手肘頂了頂Ives。

「你真的就拿他那麼沒辦法？」

她的語氣裡也不帶責難，反而多了幾絲調侃的意味。Ives嘆了口氣，視線在小空間裡掃視了一圈，最後停在後照鏡裡映射出的那個大袋子上。

「也不是裝不下。」

Wheeler搖了搖頭，臉上的笑容又加深了一些：「是這樣沒有錯。」

Ives才要開口反駁些什麼，Wheeler卻搶先打斷了他。她伸出手指在自己的眼睛，以及Neil和Ives之間比劃了幾下，然後又抿著唇打開了導航系統，示意Ives開車。

完全沒得到機會的軍人揉了揉太陽穴，後腦勺逐漸浮起的疼痛並沒有被緩解。

那把吉他的正式亮相要一直等到當天晚上。受過求生訓練的一夥人將學來的技能發揮得淋漓盡致，沙灘上搭起了一小堆營火，旁邊還放了兩大袋棉花糖。

Ives倒也無意在這種時候還緊繃著神經，即使長年下來的訓練仍讓他下意識地挺直了背脊。但儘管他已經換上了舒適的棉質連帽上衣，打扮得像個尚未脫離學院的學生，他身邊的位置對其他人來說似乎還是避之唯恐不及。

偏偏Wheeler早已經在其他女隊員身邊落座，而面對這種情況，Ives是怎麼樣也拉不下臉示弱的。他扯了扯衣襬，快速地環視了四周，然後，在不遠處看到了悠閒地朝著這個方向踱步而來的Neil。

那人的一頭亂髮竟被海風吹出了瀟灑，跟著他身上薄薄的短袖上衣一起翻飛，而他手上還舉著一把吉他，全身上下的行頭讓他看起來就像個街頭藝人。Ives咽了口口水。

他不知道Neil是什麼時候回到屋裡去拿出這把吉他的，但他知道自己並沒有看錯，那混蛋正直衝著他笑。

被落下的那個空位自然是被來者填滿了，Ives並沒有感到太意外，他只是覺得自己的太陽穴又突突地開始跳，不知怎麼地有個不好的預感。

在一輪口哨和起哄過後，Neil抱起了自己的那把吉他，圓滑的木頭琴身抵在翹起的二郎腿上。他試探性地刷了刷弦，共鳴箱發出的聲音飽滿而柔和，和營火點亮的溫暖意外地相襯。

Ives一手撐著頭，斜斜地看著Neil，對方面對調侃只是自信地回以微笑，嘴上說著類似：「以前玩過」、「想說難得輕鬆一趟就帶來了」的話語。

而事實證明Ives的預感也沒有錯太多——Neil在應答完後轉向了他，並挑了挑眉頭，讓Ives不得不輕咳了一聲，試圖掩蓋自己一瞬間的動搖。但當他在眼角餘光瞥見了Wheeler的笑容時，他拿在手裡的棉花糖差一些就要抖落到地上。

天殺的，Neil——Ives咬了咬嘴唇，故作鎮定地將棉花糖送到嘴邊。他可沒多喜歡這種被隱瞞了什麼的感覺。

而Ives還真沒想到落下的和弦和接續的輕哼會組成他也熟悉的旋律，那部電影是他好一陣子之前看的了，在某個午夜的二輪電影院裡。那對當時只是個毛頭小子的他來說已經是一週裡最幸福的娛樂，有點憂愁卻又隱隱閃著希望的曲子牢牢地留在Ives的記憶中，即使他早已遺忘電影的劇情。

而當Neil詢問起他們是否都是迷失的星星時，Ives發現那雙灰藍色的眼睛又直盯著他瞧。營火的微光鑲在對方淡金色的睫毛上，恍恍惚惚地，Ives覺得自己不貼近一些會看不清。

不遠處的柴火霹啪聲卻在這時提醒了Ives他們身在何處，他眨了眨眼睛，意識到自己差一些就要做出足夠後悔好一陣子的舉動了。

即使如此，Ives依然沒有看漏Neil的笑，這讓他又在心底咒罵起自己。

但這或許可以說是他生平最為浪漫的時刻了，在這個隨時會賠上性命，以守護世界為最終目的的地下組織裡，一場沒有道理的員工旅遊，他身邊坐著一個機靈狡詐又無比迷人的金髮男人——太過荒唐，Ives不禁想。

然後樂音戛然而止，伴隨一聲驚呼。

Ives愣了半晌才反應過來，而出聲的人已經將手指放到嘴邊吸吮了。

即使嘴唇已經被傷口溢出的血給染紅，Neil依然掛著笑，說道：「弦斷了。」

確實自吉他的弦鈕到沙地之間有段太明亮的金屬光芒，隨著海面吹來的風一下一下輕輕地擺盪。

噢，去你的——Ives忍下翻白眼的衝動，然而Neil那無所謂似的笑卻讓他格外惱火。

於是他一把搶下了Neil還握在手中的吉他，放到一旁，再仗著自己的體型優勢將對方給狠狠拉起身來。

「醫藥箱在屋子裡，走了。」

他抓著Neil頭也不回地就往沙灘一角的木屋走去，Ives完全沒有要理會其他人的意思，即使他知道身後肯定是有幾道探詢的視線，而其中之一來自於Wheeler。

「對傷者用不著這麼殘暴吧——」

Ives在Neil拖長的尾音裡聽到了他上揚的嘴角，滾在海風裡頭輕盈又縹緲，Ives捏緊了Neil在他手中的小臂，而後者吃痛地悶哼了一聲。

「讓你學個教訓。」

他身後的人踉蹌地走到他的身邊，略帶委屈地說了：「吉他弦斷掉又不是我的錯。」

「你倒是說說，那把吉他弦有多久沒換了。」Ives幾乎兇暴地推開木屋的門，嘴上的唸叨沒有停下：「連基本的準備都做不好還想撐面子，現在這樣有比較開心嗎⋯⋯」

消毒水沾上手指傷口時Neil倒吸了一口氣，但他仍憋出了歪斜的笑容。

「你還有心情笑？」Ives把手裡的棉花球給扔了，狠狠地瞪了對方一眼，並且將劃開的血口子湊到了Neil的面前：「也不想想這個傷口會不會影響到任務的進行——」

「才沒有那麼嚴重。」Neil咕噥著。若不是看見了Ives湛藍色眼珠子裡燃燒的怒火，他可能還真的會笑出聲來。

即使在包紮好傷口後，Ives依然沒有鬆開Neil的手，而是前前後後地反覆翻看，讓Neil忍不住伸出另一隻手，拍了拍Ives在他眼前的頭頂。

「好啦，別生氣了？」

這樣的舉動在他們之間還沒怎麼出現過，Ives自己都呆愣了半晌。然後他垂下頭，嘆了口氣，捏了捏對方沒有傷口的指尖。

「⋯⋯下次小心點。」他最後說道。

在聽到Neil那小心翼翼又帶著討好的語調後，Ives覺得，自己大概是也不得不認哉了。

當他們起身要離開時，Ives丟了一件淺灰色的毛衣到Neil手裡。

「你的手太冰了。」

那稱不上解釋的解釋讓Neil嗤笑了一聲，但他並沒有多加評論，就是噙住嘴角上揚的弧度，套上剛到手的毛衣走到Ives身邊。

這可又是Neil的專長，關於怎麼恰如其分地與Ives的互動——第一條原則，放大加粗：見好就收，不可得寸進尺，他可是打從心底信奉著。至於如何拿捏侵犯的尺度，就是Neil的秘密了。

而且他在套上外衣時還聞到了淡淡的鬍後水味道，木質的香味成熟得剛好，Neil覺得自己是該滿足的。

回到營火邊時那把吉他還是擺在原地，倒是棉花糖已經少了一包，Neil朝著眾人豎起自己被包裹起的左手食指，聳聳肩。

「這兩天我不用洗碗了吧？」

他的宣言換來一陣抱怨，Neil嘻笑著回答的時候並沒有注意到吉他已經被拿開，直到所有人的視線都停在同一處，他也才跟著歪過頭。

Ives一臉平淡地取下了斷裂的那根弦——天知道他是怎麼徒手做到的——又前前後後調整了旋鈕，再撥了撥琴弦，最後對上了Neil的視線，挑起眉頭。

想不到吧——他的眼裡彷彿這麼說著，一手還同時將移調夾給夾上指板，讓Neil只能愣愣地坐下。

那看起來不像是適合演奏樂器的手，太粗獷，不夠修長，一點位移就會沾到沒必要的琴弦。

但樂音還是響了起來，跟輕柔又帶著點沙啞的歌聲一起，冒失地在營火前兀自起舞。

Neil不自覺地將手收進了毛衣的袖子中，說起來他和Ives的身高明明幾乎等同，不知道為什麼，穿在他身上的這件衣服卻格外寬鬆，剛好將他整個人都給包裹了起來。

他想把臉上的溫度歸咎於面前逐漸熄滅的火堆，但Ives的低吟先飄進了他的耳裡。

一直垂著眼的Ives突然看向了他，嘴和手上的動作卻如常。他只是用那對湛藍色的眸子不甚明顯地上下打量著Neil，最後視線停在收在袖口裡，握著拳頭的一雙手上頭。

仍傾吐著的嘴輕輕地勾起，幾乎被營火擺盪的光影給吞沒。

Neil終於轉開頭，他抬起手支住了頭，冰涼的指尖撫上的是滾燙的臉頰。

是，也許，我太天真了——Neil腹誹著。他真不應該認為Ives會就那樣放過他的。

平日不苟言笑的隊長突然來了一段自彈自唱，這帶來的衝擊終究是挺大的，就連Wheeler都忍不住驚訝，於是Neil紛亂的心跳自然是沒有被注意到。曲畢後的Ives又回復到平常那個樣子了，面對提問也只給出了最簡短的答句。

「是的。」他說，同時偷偷瞥了Neil一眼：「以前玩過。」

金髮男人沒有說話，這讓Ives又差點得意地笑出來。

營火熄滅也宣告著他們的晚上結束了，Ives揮了揮手，示意其他人先回去即可，並開始撿起了地上殘留的垃圾。

「你不走嗎？」

他並沒有回頭——就是靜靜地，不帶猶豫地，詢問了在身後，拿著吉他的那個人。

Neil也不說話，只是走過去用腳將殘留下來的灰燼撥散，埋進沙裡，等到拎著塑膠袋的Ives重新直起身子，他才伸出還被毛衣袖口遮住小半截的手。

發現Ives的眼裡帶著一絲疑惑，Neil果斷地抓住了對方空出的那隻手。

「是你說要牽的。」他說。

半晌後他才感受到對方回握的力道，然後被拉著踏上回程。

不遠處有隊員們三三兩兩的背影，木屋內已經被點起溫暖的黃光，讓他們躲進了影子，而Neil耳邊浮起的輕笑就這樣被捲進了數十步外的潮水聲中。

所幸帶有薄繭的手指在此時輕輕撫過了他的虎口，最後滑進了他的指縫間，頑強地對抗著呼嘯的海風，在他的手掌心中留下溫度，然後一點一滴地，蔓延到了他的全身。

他們相視一笑。

**Author's Note:**

> Neil唱的是Lost Stars  
> Ives的是Sweater Weather  
> 標題也是那首歌裡偷來的  
> 「是你說要牽的。」——是Sweater Weather的歌詞：  
>  "So let me hold  
>  Both your hands in the holes of my sweater"  
> [貼個我滿喜歡的翻唱](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AB78H7turZw&ab_channel=ConanGray) 是聽著這個寫的


End file.
